Coming Across Something Better
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Percy really didn't plan on running into her, but it seemed kind of fitting that he did. In which, Percy's friends demand a guys' night, but they don't object when they meet some other people. Part 5 of the Punk!Percabeth Collection. Complete.


**A/N: This is the fifth one-shot in the Punk!Percabeth AU Collection. It was written for pseudonym99 because the actually gave me the prompt for this. I love this AU series, and I would love to keep continuing it. So, if there is any prompt that you can think of that you would like to see, leave it in the reviews or shoot me a PM! Thanks!**

**Also, this one-shot contains some profane language and suggestive scenes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians _****or anything else that you may recognize. **

* * *

It was completely coincidental that Percy and his band ran into Annabeth and her friends.

Okay. He was being _serious. _Sure, maybe he had been planning on going out on a date with her tonight, but his friends had demanded a guys' night instead so Percy had told her that he had to reschedule. She had just kissed him and laughed, saying that her friends were begging her to do the same thing.

Neither of them imagined that they would end up at the same place.

And the funny thing was, Percy _literally_ bumped right into her. Like, he had been talking to Jason about adding another guitar solo (like the one they were currently watching on stage at the bar they were in) when he took a step and backed up into someone. He turned around to apologize at the same time that the other person did, and all of a sudden Annabeth was grinning at him and reaching up to kiss him.

"Watch where you're going, Seaweed Brain," she joked when she pulled back.

Percy heard all of his friends groan from behind him.

"Percy! You planned this!" They accused, but Percy couldn't ignore the way that they were grinning.

He took Annabeth's hand and turned back around to them. He held up his other hand to surrender. He laughed when he said, "I really didn't!"

Jason and Leo both rolled their eyes while Nico crossed his arms over his chest, "Yeah, right."

Annabeth laughed and stepped closer, hugging all three of them quickly. Over the past few weeks, the four of them had gotten closer and now Annabeth loved all of them. They were always laughing and joking when they were together, and Percy was glad that they got along. It made his life a hell of a lot better.

"Okay, I'll get out of the way of guys' night," she said, kissing Percy on the cheek. "My friends are waiting anyway."

"Your friends?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Annabeth said. "I do have friends other than you guys."

"And are any of them… Possibly single and ready to mingle?" Leo asked casually.

Annabeth laughed, "They are actually. All three of them."

Jason grinned, "And by any chance, would you be willing to let us meet them?"

She pretended to think about it, "Come on, then. Try not to embarrass yourselves, and it should be fine. They're not as hard to impress as I am."

Jason and Leo cheered excitedly, and they dragged Nico in between them as they followed Percy and Annabeth through a crowd of people.

Percy had met Annabeth's friends almost a week ago. Annabeth had been right when she said that they weren't as hard to impress as she was. They had liked Percy as soon as they learned that he was in a band, and when he had met them, he had charmed them right down to their socks. Now, they loved him probably more than Annabeth did.

Annabeth threaded their way through the people until they got to a table in the corner. Piper, Hazel, and Chloe were sitting there, laughing loudly and taking pictures, Once they got close enough, Percy jumped in behind Piper and photobombed their selfie.

"Percy!" They said excitedly, standing up to give him a hug.

Annabeth was still holding his hand, but she let go so he could greet them. He laughed and said, "Okay, I totally didn't mean to show up and ruin your girls' night."

"That's okay," Piper said, throwing her arm around his shoulder. Her breath smelled like alcohol, and Percy wondered if they had all been drinking. Probably. "We were getting bored! This band sucks!"

"They do suck," Percy agreed. "That guy on guitar can't even stand up straight and play."

Annabeth laughed, "Of course you would notice the guitar player. You better introduce your friends before they all start drooling."

Percy turned around and found his band staring at them awkwardly. Normally they would at least muster up their stage presence and try to blend in, but right now they just looked pathetic.

"Guys," Percy hissed as he turned toward them. "Man up! You're in a punk band for fuck's sake! At least pretend to be cool!"

They all straightened, and Percy turned back around to the girls, who were laughing about something that Annabeth had said.

"Girls," Percy said smoothly. "These are my bandmates. Band, these are the girls."

Annabeth laughed and took his hand again, "Wow, great introduction, Percy."

Piper stood up and moved toward the boys, "Classification?"

Percy started with Leo, "Leo plays keyboard, Nico the drums, and Jason sings."

Piper stopped in front of Jason and looked up at him. He was taller than her by at least a foot, but right now, Piper looked more intimidating.

"Hey," Jason said.

Piper smiled and turned around to the other girls. She grabbed Jason's hand and said, "This one is mine."

Chloe jumped up from the table next and tossed her black hair behind her shoulder. She walked over to Nico and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Fine, I get the drummer."

Percy laughed lightly as Nico's eyes widened, but Chloe just tightened her grip on him.

Leo grinned at Hazel, "Well, babe, it looks like you got stuck with the best one."

Hazel rolled her eyes, but she walked over to him anyway. She took a few extra steps around him, like she was looking him over and then she said, "I guess you're alright. You're kind of scrawny, though."

"Baby, scrawny is the new sizzling _hot. _Besides, I play keyboard. These fingers are _magic," _Leo said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Percy choked, and Annabeth and everyone else laughed as Hazel blushed red. Even though it was obvious that Hazel was embarrassed, she moved closer to Leo and pinched his arm, smiling when he yelped slightly.

Annabeth pulled Percy down for a kiss, and when she pulled back she whispered, "Hey."

"Hey," Percy answered, leaning his forehead to hers.

"Let's make a bet."

"And what are you going to bet me?"

She glanced over at Piper and Jason who were talking and laughing a lot, "I bet they end up in one of these dark corners making out within the hour."

Percy pretended to think, but by the way that Jason was smiling, it wouldn't even be an hour before they ended up over there. He shook his head and grasped one of Annabeth's hips, "It won't be that long. I bet twenty minutes and we won't be able to find them."

"Hmm, maybe," Annabeth said.

"Too late though," Percy hummed. "What do I get if I win?"

She looked up at him and stepped in closer, pressing her hips to his. Percy fought hard to smother the groan that almost fell from his lips. She blinked up at him innocently and said, "Whatever you want."

"Deal," Percy said too quickly.

She laughed, and the motion did this weird thing with how they were standing together. Percy wanted to groan again. Even though he had been with Annabeth for a few weeks, he wouldn't ever get used to her. She said, "Fine, but if I win then I get whatever I want."

Percy smirked, "That's still fine by me."

"Oh really?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes really," he said smugly, pulling her up to kiss him.

When Percy pulled away, he noticed that Leo and Hazel were sitting down at the table talking. Nico and Chloe had wandered off into the crowd, closer to the stage. He looked around and he saw Jason's blonde hair disappearing around a corner, being led away from all of the people by someone with brown hair.

Percy laughed, "I told you it wouldn't take long."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Fine. What do you want from me?"

He grinned, "Well, first of all, I want to get out of here."

"First?"

"Oh yeah, I have a list in mind," he said.

"And what does this list contain?"

He laughed and pulled her closer, "Getting you somewhere where I can have you all to myself."

She grinned too, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Percy and Annabeth all but ran out of the bar after they hurriedly told Leo and Hazel that they were leaving.

Even though both of their groups had set out to have just friend time, Percy didn't think that it was bad thing that they had ran into each other. Maybe it was better that all of their previous plans about the night were forgotten when each of them came across something even better.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave me a review, and maybe tell me what stories of mine you would like to see a sequel to?**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
